Dragon Slayer
by Sesshysmetalgrl
Summary: Whats happens when kagome betrayes a strange old woman? What does sesshomaru have to do with this? rated M for ..well.. Mature stuff! duh!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

_This story is called dragon slayer I'm writing this story to help clear my mine for my other story. This story takes up right where adult swim left off (damn u adult swim) where kikyou dies and the Inu gang is traveling to look for more shards. Yea enjoy!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAGOME POV:

The sun was setting and a gold trim was seen across the sky. The birds and animals were settling to have a nights sleep and soon the night life would be alive.

Kagome sat against a cherry tree her mind going in circles, _why did Inuyasha have to be a big baby all the time, why do we always have to fight, why did he have to see her, what's wrong with me?_Her eyes stared up into the sky as if she was asking it why did she have all these problems.

"Kagome?" "Hey where are you?"

'_Inuyasha why can't you just leave me alone when I feel like this.'_

She sensed his demon aural coming up on her very fast. She stood up and dusted her school uniform off and turned in his direction.

'_If I had a dime for everytime we fought, I'd be rich.'_

She finally saw a red blur coming out of the forest line. The miko took a deep breath and let it out. _'OH JOY here comes detective Inuyasha'_

"Wrench, do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"NO!" she shrieked "And I don't care either, why cant u just leave me alone when I need to think things over!"

"Why are u getting all up-set just because I commented on your cooking?"

"Why? Why?" she screamed this time "Because I put my heart and soul in that cooking to please you and you say nasty things, and don't even thank me for feeding you sorry ass!" There was a long pause where they were given each other a stare down. "Inuyasha that's why, and now I'm going home."

"Bitch!" he roared "you're going no where"

"SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT and Stay!" she said as she look down into the crater.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is only a sample of the story let me know what u think! I'm sleepy and tomorrow I got to do my other story before I get yelled at!

REVIWE please! Let me know what u think


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter 1 yea! Actually I changed something things from the sample.

Disclaimer- I don't any Inuyasha Characters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAGOME POV:

The sun was setting and a gold trim was seen across the sky. The birds and animals were settling to have a nights sleep and soon the night life would be alive.

Kagome sat against a cherry tree her mind going in circles, _why did Inuyasha have to be a big baby all the time, why do we always have to fight, why did he have to see her, what's wrong with me?_Her eyes stared up into the sky as if she was asking it why did she have all these problems.

"Kagome?" "Hey where are you?"

'_Inuyasha why can't you just leave me alone when I feel like this.'_

She sensed his demon aural coming up on her very fast. She stood up and dusted her school uniform off and turned in his direction.

'_If I had a dime for every time we fought, I'd be rich.'_

She finally saw a red blur coming out of the forest line. The miko took a deep breath and let it out. _'OH JOY here comes detective Inuyasha'_

"Wench, do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"NO!" she shrieked "And I don't care either, why cant you just leave me alone when I need to think things over!"

"Why are you getting all up-set just because I commented on your cooking?"

"Why? Why?" she screamed this time "Because I put my heart and soul in that cooking to please you and you say nasty things, and don't even thank me for feeding your sorry ass!" There was a long pause where they were given each other a stare down. "Inuyasha that's why, and now I'm going home."

"Bitch!" he roared "you're going no where, I destroyed the well"

"SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT and Stay!" she said as she look down into the crater.

Kagome ran back towards the well before Inuyasha could get up. She stopped and saw the debris piled up where the well would have been.

"That baka hanyou" she screamed at nothing. A clear streak went down her face. She collapsed it front of the piled up wood.

'No! I'll never be able to see my family again! Inuyasha how could you do this to me.'

Her black raven hair seemed to become a curtain hiding all the tears flowing down her cheeks. She suddenly heard a twig snap; 'Damn' she thought 'I left my bow back with Sango and Miroku.' She stood up and scanned the area with her eyes and with her powers.

After she felt is was safe she decided to go to Kaede's hut/house to get her bow from Sango and say goodbye.

Night time came the stars were shining brightly over the skies, and the crickets were chirping. Inuyasha's forest seemed to be dead at night, if you took away all the cricket sounds. The walk to Kaede's was fright full for Kagome. She knew she was screwed if she was attacked with out her bow.

When she arrived at the hut she saw no light coming from the hut. Using the moonlight she walked into the hut grabbed her arrows and placed them on her back and grabbed her bow. She gave Shippou a kiss on the forehead. She really didn't want to leave him but knew she alone couldn't watch over him and fight. So whispered goodbye to Sango, Miroku and Kaede and walked out of the hut and started walking towards the west away from Inuyasha's forest.

She was walking for about 14 hours and very tired. She was coming out of one of the many forests she walked in and out of and she came to a field. Beyond the field she saw a small hut and her hope shot up.

'Maybe they will let me sleep their for a day and relax and maybe feed me.'

As she was coming close to the hut she saw smoke coming from it and thought it was on fire so she ran towards it. She ran around the back to see an elderly woman cooking a boar over a fire.

"Hello my name is Kagome."

The woman turned around holding a metal stick with a red glow telling Kagome it was very hot. "What are you? You have miko powers I can sense them but you dress different like a demon."

"I'm a miko to be exact I'm the Shikon Miko…" The old woman put her hands over Kagome's mouth. "Lower your voice, there are many demon's who are looking for the jewel's shard"

"What did you say your name was again" the white-haired woman said, as she removed her hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Err.. I said my name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome, how may this old woman be of assistance?"

"Well I have been traveling for almost a day and I was wondering if I could rest here?"

"Of course you can, as long as you help me with a few things."

"Okay you got your self a deal!"

The old lady motioned for Kagome to come sit down next to her, after Kagome sat down the old lady and Kagome started talking about girl things like love and beauty.

"So Kagome I told you I had a lover, but you never told me who you loved."

Kagome starred at the fire dancing in front of her cooking the animal.

"I don't love anyone." Before the old lady could attack Kagome with more questions the women who Kagome found out was named was Kara got up and took the boar off the fire and went inside for about five minutes then returned holding chopsticks and two blows. She handed one to Kagome and sat opposite of Kagome and stared eating. Kagome starred into the bowl she was holding watching clumps of meat and vegetables floating around. She guessed it was some sort of stew and started eating it and surprisingly she like it.

"After you wake up tomorrow I need your help with hunting."

"Really? What kind of hunting?"

"Dragon hunting."

"Huh whoa? Are you kidding we will be killed!"

"No we will not as long as you listen to me."

"Oh who am I kidding, let me explain." Kara took a deep breath then continued. "About two years ago a witch cursed me, the curse was that I had to keep drinking dragons blood once very month. I've already killed 4 dragons since I store their blood it's only good for 6 months and I need it very full moon and guess what? Tomorrow is the full moon. Oh and if I don't drink it I die."

Kagome sat there quiet for about an minute before speaking.

"I guess I can help, but I can't promise I'll come in handy."

"Its fine all I need is you and your arrows."

"I'll be right back."

Kara disappeared inside of the house again then reappeared holding some pile of clothes.

"Here is a towel and a kimono to be exact a miko fighting kimono. It made for miko's who like to their hands dirty while fighting. I think it will fit you. There's a lake about half a mile from here where you can wash. I'd bring your bow and arrows because you never know when something can happen. When you come back I'll have a spot for you to sleep in the hut."

"Domo Arigatou" Kagome said as she took the towel and kimono and left for the lake."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know that this is a short chap but I'm really not in the mood to right more. My head hurts I can feel pulses from it. So anyway review and tell me how the first chapter was. I wont be updating till March 14 my b-day and that goes for my other story too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAGOME POV:

Warmth tingled on my skin and I heard a faint voice. "Kagome wake up it's hunting time after breakfast."

'Nooo not the old crazy lady'

"Five more minutes please."

"Nope wake-up or you'll be sorry"

"OOO what are you going to do."

Before I knew it I was soaked and freezing. 'That hag threw cold water on me.' I got up so Kara would stop throwing water on me.

The sun's light blinded me so I turned around facing opposite of the entrance of the hut so my eye could adjust to the light. "Told you!"

Kara handed me a towel and a new set of clothes to change into. The new set of clothes was the same design as the ones I had on that were drenched in water but the colors were different. The color on my new kimono was a deep dark blue with silver silk out lining it.

The kimono I have on now is pink with a green outline.

I quickly changed and met Kara outside for breakfast to see what she was making. I smelled smoke and guessed we were having meat for breakfast, and when I went around back I found her roasting a chicken.

I sat near the fire Indian style and starred at the fire.

"Kara, Can you tell the whole story with detail this time please."

The old lady turned to me twisting her neck so she could get a good look at me. "Child if you must know I will tell you."

"About two years ago I was a miko who would travel village to village removing curses and give prayers. On one of the many village towns I heard a rumor that witch who lived in the forest was demon disguised as a human and would lure young men then eat them. After hearing a mother who lost her foolish son to the witch I decided to hunt the demon and kill her. I came to her hut and went inside to kill her. I didn't find anyone so I started to look around her home, it looked normal expect their was this one jar in the back of the room that caught my eye. Unlike the others that held herbs this one held human hearts."

'This woman is crazy, ewe human hearts.!' I moved over to hear what she was saying better and also to start eating the chicken.

"After examining the jar and went over to a stand that a book on it. I flipped the book open and peered inside to when it was marked with a ribbon. On the dusty page were ingredients and a recipe on how to make your self look beautiful using human hearts. Just as I was done reading the book the witch walked in and before I could react quick enough she placed a curse on me. She muttered something about killing dragons and drinking their blood. I didn't believe her at first so used my miko powers to purify her. After so was gone I checked her book shelf and found a book about dark curses. I opened it up and skimmed through till I saw a page labeled dragon blood. After I read the page I thought oh shit the page cruse of the page matched what she was saying, and there no way to get rid of it with out killing your self."

'Wow, this woman is either a nut or she had one mad demon on her case.'

After listening to her and eating I grabbed my bows and arrows. "Let's kill us a dragon then!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahhh.. don't kill me for such a short chap I'm so sorry but I have school and stupid dstp ( Delaware state testing program) which is like 2 weeks long!


	4. Authors Note

I know I'm always making excuses, about why I cant write but I'm not going to be able to write any chaps to my story for a long time. I honestly couldn't give u a date that I would summit a chap. These are some reasons why I wont be updating for a while.

-My other aunt has cancer and she has a farm and I must help her out every day after school.

-I have an illness which the freaking doctors won't tell me, they only told my mom.

Last marking period of school before I graduate and I need to concentrate on homework and study for class.

-My mom broke her ankle and I have to clean, cook etc… around house.

I know u may think I'm lying but that's ur fault not mine…. I just wanna say if ur gonna complain u shouldn't because I wont be online for the longest time to read them! But if u must u can! Its not like I can stop u.

Ps. I'm really sorry for those who thought this was a chap for the story…


	5. Chapter 4

It seems that I have some haters out there who got rid of my story "When my heart breaks"

The following is some notes…u may skip and read the story if u wish.

1. The chapters are going to be really short.

2. I might not update for the longest time, but I beg you to stay with me and give me support.

3. Some times when I get a big brain fart I'll do some songfics.

4. Also when I was writing "When my heart breaks" I saved my work so later on I will post the chapters again with correct spelling, punctuation etc, etc. Then continue the story from where I started off before "THEY" deleted, but it's all good because Inuyasha season three is now airing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NORMAL POV:

The golden sun beam blinded the miko's deep chocolate colored eyes. Her black silky high ponytail twirled around in the wind like a tornado. A wooden bow lay peacefully next to the rock. The miko sat down trying to decide if this women's story is true. 'Dragon hunting? Back home I've seen hundreds of movies with dragons, but they are like a million times the size of a human.'

"Kara, how far do we have to travel yet?"

"Beyond the forest there is a river and on the other side of the river is a cave that goes a little underground. That cave holds the dragon we are looking for which reminds me we should get moving we are almost out the forest."

Kagome gathered her bow and arrows and stood up and walked towards the setting sun. The forest held a certain pine scent to it when a breeze would go through. The small group of two finally came to the end of the forest o over look a river and a black hooded figure. The creature made no movement or sound until they got to their side of the river. Then the back robbed figure spoke.

"Halt"

Kara and Kagome looked at each other then Kagome replied with "Excuse me?"

"Halt creature, if you do not wish to meet a painful death."

"Why must we halt?"

"You are walking on my land."

"This land belongs to Lord Sesshomaru and we have permission to walk upon it."

"I don't give a shit about your lord. You're walking upon my land and if you don't get off I will kill you very slow and painful."

The blue clothed miko readied her bow and aimed for the unknown creature, and fired. The figure slid sideways and avoided the arrow.

Kagome knew she was no match for this hooded creature and laid her bow down and said "I don't want to fight. Can we work out a deal?" The creature spoke this time its voice cold and icy with no emotion. Which reminded her of Sesshomaru, but then again a lot of demons talk that way.

"My name pause is Kayla"

"Well my name is Kagome and this is Kara." Kagome gestured to Kara who slunk back towards the shadows.

(Its really weird all the names start with k.)

Kayla's long sender hands appeared from the robe and moved towards the hood. The pale hands pull back the material that revealed a pale ghostly face with jade colored eyes. The dark blue almost black hair was tucked into the back of the hood. Kayla removed the hair from being tucked down and pulled it all out. Her hair flowed past her shoulder, past her elbows all the way to her waist.

"So you live here?" Kagome squeaked out breaking the silence.

"No" Kayla spat back. "I live no where, I travel, but I don't have to explain my self to you. Tell me about your self now! Before I kill you."

"I'm not scared of you, you don't have anything to kill me with." Kayla's long sender hands went in her robe and both pulled out a twin pair of Katana's. "This" Kayla said referring to the swords. "Will cut you skin as easy as cutting butter."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know that this is really short but I made it short because I want your opinion on what happens next. Just remember no one can die or my plot will be messed up.

P.s on my other story someone asked me if I lived in Canada and I don't! I just didn't get time to reply since my story was taken off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha character expect for Kara and Kayla they are mine.

"Ehhh hehehe..pause she was just joking, please don't kill us!" pleaded Kara.

"Don't speak unless spoken too." Instructed Kayla

"Yes!" squealed the old miko.

"Miko my attention is focused on you, I sense you hold jewel shards on you. Give them to me."

"Huh, No. I'm not giving them to you."

"Human do you wish to die?"

"You know something you call me Human but you look just as human as I do."

"How dare you call me a human. I may look like your pathetic race but I'm not. I'm a full flesh demon." Kayla screamed as she ran towards Kagome and held her in the air by her throat.

" Please …..cough gasp of air I'm sorry."

Kayla backhanded Kagome making her hit a tree. "whore, you smell like a dog." Kayla said in disgust.

"Now as I way saying, give me the jewel shard. I need them."

Kagome who recovered slightly from the hit spat back " Like I would help you get stronger."

"For one Miko even though it's not your business I don't need to get stronger and second I'm after a hanyou named Naraku"

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped.

"You heard me I'm after Naraku."

"So am I." Kagome responded

"I know why don't we join as a team and take out Naraku together. I know I'm a lowly Human in your eyes but I can come in handy." Kagome offered

Kayla put her hand on her side in such fashion that one would think it was just a way body posture but infact to Kayla in was the pain that always haunted her no matter what she did. She raised her eyes to the sun then looked to the east. " Miko I will find you in three days time to either accept your offer to kill you and take the shards." And with that Kayla disappeared

Normal POV

Those golden eyes who had been stalking her ever since she left the village traced up and down her body until he decided he had done he enough information gathering and went back to his castle. _"Why would Kayla not kill that damn bothers of mine miko. She had part of the shards and she was easy to take out . Not even the old hag could have stopped her. What are thinking Kayla?"_

KAG POV

"Well then" I said as I turned to Kara who was shaking.

"I think we should not get on her bad side again." She responded

"Kara, should we go kill that dragon so you can live?"

"Of course child lets go"

By the time we crossed the stream and faced the cave Kara's color returned and she stopped shaking. I grabbed a arrow and notched it on to my bow as we made our way into the cave unaware of what to expect.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh My, So sorry I didn't up-date for a year it's felt like. I've been so busy with school and family and my illness, but thanks for no death threats.

Now that Volleyball season is over I have time to sit down and write now. I only had a little time like 20 mins so I wrote this. I'm giving you people something to work with!


End file.
